


of me and you, & of meeting and parting

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kitsune!AU, sort of like natsume yuujincho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And, Tetsuya remembers, Grandmamma’s stories always ends with the unwilling separation of a supernatural and a human.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of me and you, & of meeting and parting

When Tetsuya was five, he met Ryouta. He took in the golden eyes and fluffy-looking tail, and asked, “What are you?”

His companion grinned, impish, as he replies eagerly, “I’m Ryouta! What about you? I’m a Kitsune! See?” Golden ears popped out of his head, as soft and fluffy as his wagging tail. Tetsuya took to stroking Ryouta’s ears, curious as to how Ryouta’s ears will feel on his palm. It’s soft, Tetsuya observes. He introduces himself, “I’m Tetsuya.”

“This place is always quiet,” Ryouta explains as the curve of his lips lowered slightly. “So I’m very happy to see you!” Like a pup, he nudged closer, looking contented with his closed eyes and smile.

As if struck by a sudden idea, Ryouta’s golden eyes popped open. Happiness and elation shone in their depths. “That means you’re my first friend, Tetsuyacchi!”

The fox held onto his hand as he chirped, “Come on, I’ll show you around!”

——

When Tetsuya was seven, he met Ryouta again. The fox was sitting on one of the stone statuette lining the path to the shrine, legs kicking the air idly.

“Hello.” Tetsuya called out. The fallen leaves dance at his feet, a greeting of sorts.

Golden eyes turned to look, surprise and joy in their depths.

“Tetsuyacchi!” Ryouta exclaimed, leaping off the statuette to hold onto him. “Tetsuyacchi!” The fox repeats, pulling away to  _look_.  _Yes_ , Ryouta thinks,  _Yes, it’s Tetsuyacchi._

“Hello, Ryouta-kun,” Tetsuya repeats, a smile tugging on his features, infected by Ryouta’s sheer delight at his appearance.

-

They spent the day adventuring the forest. They climbed trees and felt like kings. They splashed around the creek with glistening clear water, soaked to their bones. They sun-dried themselves on a clearing that Ryouta claimed had belonged to fairies.

——

When Tetsuya was twelve, he noticed that Ryouta seems smaller, and his image blurs around the edges.

“Ryouta?” Tetsuya queries softly, his hand landing on the head of golden hair. It is a touch to affirm that yes, Ryouta-kun is right in front of him. Soft, foxy ears popped out. Tetsuya was met with the same overjoyed golden orbs, and the same joyous greeting. “Tetsuyacchi!”

Like what they did when he was five and seven, they spent the day playing in the woods.

-

“Can I hold your hand?” Tetsuya asks as they travel out of the woods.

“Hmm? Sure!” Enthusiastically, Ryouta grasped onto his hand, interlinking their fingers. Tetsuya squeezed their entwined hands, and held on tighter. His friend seems to fade from his eyes the further they are from the woods.

-

Before he left, Tetsuya turned back. He wants to see. Ryouta’s figure shimmers around the edges of his vision. Tetsuya is reminded of illusions the sunlight play on human eyes. Tetsuya is reminded of the stories his grandmamma regaled him with. And so, Tetsuya wonders; wonders if he’ll be able to see Ryouta next.

——

When Tetsuya was fifteen, he could not find Ryouta. Wandering around the empty shrine and inspecting the statuettes, his eyes can’t find the golden-haired fox. Wandering deeper, Tetsuya realises that he can’t seem to find their usual playing spots in the woods either.

There was no creek with the glittering water (they used to splash water onto each other). There was no sloping depression on the ground (Tetsuya taught Ryouta that it could be a slide; and they played with the formation).

The forest was drab and dark, and the leaves do not rustle their welcomes.

Tetsuya left the woods, bereft of thin foxy hair hanging onto his clothes and the warmth of Ryouta.

—

His grandmother liked to regale him with stories.

Her stories always begin with the meeting of a supernatural being and a human in the woods behind the shrine.

And, Tetsuya remembers, Grandmamma’s stories always ends with the unwilling separation of a supernatural and a human.


End file.
